Bionicle
670px|centercenter|670px Bionicle (Skrót od Bio'logical Chro'nicle - Biological Chronicle - Biologiczna Kronika) - linia zabawek produkowanych przez Lego Group rozpoczęta w 2001 roku i zakończona w 2010 roku. Postaci składane z zestawów klocków mają przypisane określone cechy charakteru i umiejętności. Zabawki wzorowano i częściowo zaczerpnięto z mitologii polinezyjskiej. Historia Bionicle powstało w roku 2001, ale było projektowane znacznie wcześniej. W 1997 roku LEGO dosięgnął thumb|Początkowe projekty wyglądu "robotów z wyspy", narysowane przez [[Christain Faber|Christaina Fabera]]kryzys - szerzej o nim w artykule Slizer. Bionicle było już zaprojektowane w 1999, gdy wydano ostatnie serie Slizers, ale dopiero w 2001 zostały wydane, gdy LEGO skończyło wytwarzanie form do produkcji nowych elementów. Pierwsze zestawy wypuszczono w rok po zamknięciu serii Roboriders, o robotach-motocyklach szukających Wirusa w Internecie, w styczniu 2001 dla Europy i czerwcu tego roku dla USA i Kanady. Bardzo szybko zostały wyprzedane i trzeba było dostarczyć nowe partie, aby zaspokoić rynek. Historia lat 2001-2003 znajduje się w książkach "Bionicle Chronicles", 2004-2005 - "Bionicle Adventures", a 2006-2008 - "Bionicle Legends". W 2010 roku wyszła ostatnia seria - Gwiazdy Bionicle, a w drugiej połowie 2010 roku wyjdzie seria zastępująca Bionicle - Hero Factory. Chociaż zestawy nie będą wydawane, to historia będzie się dalej toczyć. Teoria * Świat Bionicle nie współistnieje ze światem ludzkim - jest to kompletnie inna rzeczywistość. Inne są tu też prawa fizyki i chemii, także czas biegnie inaczej. Podstawowym pierwiastkiem świata Bionicle jest protodermis - z niego składa się większość (jeśli nie wszystkie) przedmiotów Bionicle, a także istot żywych (np. pancerze Matoran). * W świecie Bionicle wyróżnia się trzy typy istot: ** biomechaniczne - najpowszechniejsza grupa, podstawowi przedstawiciele: Matoranie. ** biologiczne - spotykane głównie na powierzchni, gdzie nie potrzeba takiego przystosowania do podziemi jak u istot biomechanicznych; są pozbawione pancerza i elementów mechanicznych - zalicza się do nich Krana, Kraata, Kałamarnice. ** mechaniczne - właściwie są to po prostu maszyny: przykładami są Bohroki. W przypadku istot biomechanicznych części biologiczne są podobne do tych spotykanych w świecie ludzi - Matoranie mają np. mięśnie czy płuca, ale nie mają przewodów pokarmowych i układów wydalniczych. Części mechaniczne, jak pancerz, cylindry, zębatki itp. są wkomponowane w ich tkankę, mają też tzw. heartlights (światełka sercowe) na klatce piersiowej: nie posiadają natomiast części elektrycznych czy elektronicznych. Części mechaniczne nie są elektroniczne tak jak np. komputery, są raczej jak maszyny, podobnie jak zegary. * Ze względu na te różnice, życie istot biomechanicznych trwa bardzo długo - nawet kilkaset tysięcy lat (dla Matoran jest to 100 000 lat, czyli 1.000.000 lat ludzkich). Matoranie potrafią także w razie potrzeby odbudować się; na Mata Nui przebudowali się w silniejsze formy tuż po atakach Bohrok Kal. Karzahni odbudowuje Matoran uszkodzonych w czasie spełniania swych obowiązków. Toa Mata po tysiacach lat spędzonych w Kanistrach niemal całkiem utracili tkankę biologiczną (uległa zanikowi), kiedy jednak zostali zesłani na powierzchnię, natychmiast się odtworzyła. * Spożywanie odbywa się inaczej niż w zwyczajnym świecie. Matoranie nie mają układów pokarmowych (żołądki, przełyki itp.) - żywią się energią. Raz do roku, w Metru Nui zbierali się przy wirze energii i pobierali ją w takiej ilości, aby starczyło do następnego spotkania. Na Mata Nui takiego wiru nie było i Matoranie pobierali energię z "przekąsek" jak np. owoce, jagody, ryby itp., wciągając ich energię. Wg jednej z teorii, jest to energia wiązań atomowych, utrzymującej materię w porządku. Jednak takie małe źródła energii starczyły co najwyżej na jeden dzień. * Absolutnie pewne jest to, ze w świecie Bionicle nie ma reprodukcji biologicznej. Nie wiemy, skąd się biorą nowi Matoranie, ale ci których znamy pojawili się już "dorośli". Wiadomo, że Toa i inni mają zwyczaj zwracać się do siebie "bracia" i "siostry", ale jest to określenie wskazujące że są oni towarzyszami broni i mają jeden cel (utrzymać pokój, gdy idzie o Toa, lub zburzyć go, gdy idzie o złe istoty). Makuta miał zwyczaj mówić "bracia" do towarzyszy w Bractwie i do Mata Nui. Poza tym, Sidorak proponował Roodace małżeństwo, jednak jest to raczej związek umowny (jak ślub cywilny, nie kościelny). * Mimo wszystko w Bionicle istnieje pojęcie miłości. Matau miał zwyczaj flirtować z Nokamą (a ta miała zwyczaj sprowadzać go na ziemię), Jaller jest w związku z Hahli, a Hewkii z Macku. Niektórzy twierdzą, ze jest tak mało związków w Bionicle, bo historia jest kierowana do młodych chłopców, którzy mają zwyczaj odrzucać takie pojęcia w pewnym wieku. Żywioły * Wiele postaci w świecie Bionicle ma zdolność do kontrolowania żywiołów (elementów). Potrafi to każdy Toa i większość Mrocznych Łowców, a także cały tabun innych postaci. Piraka także mają moce żywiołów, ale mogą z nich skorzystać tylko w parze z innym Piraka. Więcej w artykule Elementy. Łączenie Niektóre postacie świata Bionicle potrafią łączyć się, aby stworzyć potężniejsze postacie. Są one zwane Kaita (dla połączenia 3 postaci) lub Nui (dla 6 postaci). ** Kaita potrafią stworzyć na przykład Toa Mata. Są to Toa Kaita, zwani Akamai (Onua, Pohatu i Tahu) i Wairuha (Gali, Lewa, Kopaka). Natomiast Nui stworzyło 6 Matoran - Onepu, Macku, Kongu, Hewkii, Kopeke i Jaller. Każdy Kaita i Nui ma własną świadomość, a nie trzy świadomości w jednym ciele. ** Łączyć się potrafią także Bohroki i Rahkshi. Kaita Bohrok i Kaita Rahkshi są kontrolowane przez 1 Krana\Kraata znajdujące się w głowie\głównym garbie, a nie przez wszystkie naraz. Gdyby było inaczej, doprowadziłoby to do szybkiej zagłady całego zespołu organizmów. * Zestawy Bionicle, a raczej ich części, są wykorzystywane do budowy innych postaci, zwanych kombinerami (ang. combiners). Nie są to Kaita ani Nui, lecz autonomiczne postacie, zwykle Rahi. Przykładami są Irnakk (kombiner Reidaka, Vezoka i Thoka z dodatkowym, złotym kręgosłupem), Botar (kombiner Axonna i Brutaki, strażnik OoMN) czy Kardas (kombiner dwóch wymienionych tytanów i Fenrakka, z Vezonem jako jeźdźcem). Grupy * W świecie istnieją przeróżne organizacje, powstałe pod przywództwem kilku(-nastu, -dziesięciu) istot. Niektóre są dobre, inne złe. Znane nam organizacje to: ** Zakon Mata-Nui (Order of Mata Nui) - strzeże ładu i porządku. Jego zadanie to m.in. zsyłanie najgroźniejszych więźniów do Dołu, dożywotniego więzienia, teraz opanowanego przez Barraki. Jego znani członkowie to: Axonn, Brutaka, Botar. ** Bractwo Makuty (Brotherhood of Makuta) - zła organizacja. Wszyscy członkowie noszą imię Makuta, ale zwykle nie są z tej samej rasy. Jego znanym członkiem jest Makuta, który opanował Metru Nui. ** Mroczni Łowcy - organizacja neutralnych (acz krwawych i brutalnych) istot wszelakich, dowodzona przez The Shadowed One. Obchodzi ich tylko wynagrodzenie za ich zadania, ale większość tylko spełnia rozkazy. ** Barraki - dosł. "władcy wojny" to 6 wielkich generałów wojennych i ich armie. Obecnie jest tylko 6 postaci, które nazywamy Barraki, bo ich armie składają się z Rahi. Są neutralni, nie zabijają i nie atakują, jeśli nie mają powodu (czyli jeśli nie będą mieli z tego korzyści) ** Dłoń Artakhi - nieznana bliżej organizacja, która prawdopodobnie wykuła Maskę Światła Avohkii, dlatego wydaje się być dobra. Do grup możemy też zaliczyć Piraka - gang 6 stworzeń, które opanowały Voya Nui i planowały wykradzenie Maski Życia. Życie codzienne Matoran * Główną rasą występującą we Wszechświecie Matoran są Matoranie (gdyby porównać Bionicle do Ziemi, Matoranie byliby zwykłymi ludźmi). Żyją rozproszeni po całym świecie, ale wszyscy nazywają się Matoranami - inne nazwy, zakończone zwykle na "-ran" to nazwy fanów, nieoficjalne i niestanowiące części historii. Poznaliśmy dotąd 4 wielkie skupiska Matoran: ** Mata Nui - wyspa, na którą przybyli po przejęciu Metru Nui przez Makutę. Żyjących tam Matoran fanowsko nazywano McToranie (lata 2001 do połowy 2003, bo zestawy wydawano promocyjnie w McDonaldzie) i MoLtoranie (druga połowa 2003, od Maski Światła). Obecnie opuścili wyspę. ** Metru Nui - zwane Miastem Legend było nowoczesną metropolią, w której Matoranie żyli aż do Wielkiego Kataklizmu (uśpienia Mata Nui i opanowania miasta przez Makutę); po tym zdarzeniu Toa Metru przenieśli ich na Mata Nui. Matoran żyjących w mieście nazywa sie fanowsko Metruanami. ** Voya Nui - wyspa położona daleko od Mata Nui, dawniej część Wielkiego Kontynentu, lecz po Kataklizmie oderwała się i odpłynęła. Na wyspie znajdował sie najcenniejszy skarb świata Bionicle - Maska Życia. Później uciekła ona gdzie indziej. Mieszkających na wyspie Matoran, naprawianych przez Karzahniego, nazywa się fanowsko Voyaranami lub Doomtoranami (ang. nazwa Voya Nui to Island of Doom, czyli Wyspa Zguby). ** Mahri Nui - podwodna część Voya Nui, również zatopiona wioska Matoran. Żyjących tam Matoran nazywa się fanowsko Aquatoranami lub Mahritoranami. * Nie wiemy, ile jest dokładnie Matoran - w samym Metru Nui przed Kataklizmem było ich około 1000. Zajęcia * Matoranie wykonywali różne prace, często podobne do naszych. W czasach Metru Nui na każde Metru przypadała jakaś praca, która symbolizowała specjalność miasta: ** Onu Metru - archiwiści, górnicy ** Ga Metru - studenci, medycy ** Le Metru - dostawcy, wynalazcy ** Po Metru - rzeźbiarze, rzemieślnicy ** Ko Metru - jasnowidze, wieszcze ** Ta Metru - "Mistrzowie Masek", kowale * Na Mata Nui uległy one zmianie tylko w tym, że nie używano już wyrafinowanej technologii. Doszły też nowe zajęcia: myśliwy, rybak i farmer (Rahi hodowano dla pomocy Matoran, a ryby łapano dla pokarmu), oraz strażnicy ( nie było już Vahki, strzegących porządku). * Matoranie mieli też przeróżne rozrywki. Więcej w artykule Sporty. Języki * Język Matoran stanowi odrębny dialekt. Alfabet Matoran (oraz innych istot) w większości składa się z liter i cyfr zapisanych w postaci symboli wewnątrz okręgów. Jedynie na Voya Nui pismo jest sześciokątne. * Znanych jest wiele słów z języka Matoran. Niektóre da sie przetłumaczyć, inne są zbyt skomplikowane. Niektóre tłumaczenia: ** Taka - odwaga ** Barraki - weterani (dosł. Władcy Wojny) ** Ga- - prefiks oznaczający Wodę ** Hordika - pierwotny ** Ignika - życie ** Inika - Energia z gwiazd ** Kanohi - maska ** Kini - świątynia ** Ko- - prefiks oznaczający Lód ** Koro - wioska, osada ** Le- - prefiks oznaczający powietrze ** Mata - prawdopodobnie "duch", bo Mata Nui oznacza Wielki Duch ** Metru - Miasto ** Nui - Wielki ** Onu- - prefiks oznaczający Ziemię ** Po- - prefiks oznaczający Kamień ** Piraka - Złodziej i Morderca ** Rahi - dosł. "Nie nasz": określenie dla wszelkiego życia poza Matoranami, Turaga i Toa ** Suva - ołtarz ** Ta- - prefiks oznaczający Ogień ** Takea - król rekinów ** Valmai - Przeklęte Miejsce (dawny dialekt; górę nazwano po Matoranie-zdobywcy) ** Vezon - drugi ** Voya - podróż ** Wahi - region ** Zya - Do ataku Co do niektórych słów nie jesteśmy pewni, czy jest to dosłowne tłumaczenie, czy tylko znaczenie. * Slangi, złączenia - Matoranie mają własne powiedzenia i slang czy zlepki innych słów, istnieją też słowa z innych języków które przeszły do Matorańskiego: ** (...)-głowy' - np. Kohlii-głowy, Akilini-głowy - zauroczony czymś, maniak czegoś. ** Biowstrząs - trzęsienie ziemi ** Rahaga - złączenie Rah'kshi i '''Haga'h, czyli Toa Hagah przemienieni przez Roodakę w stworzenia podobne do Rahkshi. ** '''Visorak - słowo w języku pająków Visorak tłumaczy się jako "Złodzieje Życia". * Mowa Szybowa i Mowa Drzewna - to specyficzny dialekt Le-Koran i Le-Metruan polegający na łączeniu kilku słów w jedno. Przykłady angielskie: ** (?)-bones - np. Rahi-bones, Makuta-bones - zostać zabity przez coś. Brak polskiego tłumaczenia ** Bald-land - otwarta przestrzeń bez jakichkolwiek przeszkód. Pol. "łysoziem". ** Cloud-sneaking - pod pokrywą chmur. Brak polskiego tłumaczenia. ** Fire-spitter: Ta-Matoran albo Ta-Toa, dosłownie ogniopluj. Zwykle używany jako wulgaryzm.. ** Happy-cheer: wprawiający w radość (często używane z sarkazmem). Brak polskiego tłumaczenia. ** Heart-promise: obietnica ze szczerego serca. Pol. "honoręczyć". ** High-branch: wysoko w koronach drzew. ** Makuta-son(s): Rahkshi. ** Late-knowing: ignorować ostrzeżenia dopóki nie jest za późno. ** Leaf-dawn: wiosna ** Open-eyed: obudzony. Pol. "szerokooki". ** Quick-speed: wielka prędkość. ** Same-hearted: użyte np. przez Lewę, by wyrazić ból po zniszczeniu Ta-Koro. Pol. "jednokrwiści". ** Sorry-bad story: złe wieści. Pol. "złowieści". ** Top-leaf: tak wysoki jak szczyty drzew ** Tree-bound: niezdolny do lotu. ** Tree-bright: wschód słońca ** Tree-launch: latanie na ptakach ** Wind-fly: szybowanie lub latanie na ptakach. Pol. "wichrośmig" ** Wind-riders: lotnicy na ptakach. ** Way-finder: nawigator. ** Wind-riding: latać. Pol. chodzić po "chmuroskłonie" ** Wind-sprint: szybko się poruszać. Pol. "szybgonić". ** Wrong-quarrel: irytować innych * LEGO niekiedy zdarzało się używać określeń pochodzących z naszego świata. Przykłady: ** imię Axonn, pochodzące od ang. axe, czyli topór ** imię Brutaka pochodzące od ang. "brutality" (brutalność) ** imię Umbra od łacińskiego "ciemność" (aczkolwiek LEGO broni się tym, że łacina to martwy język) ** Imiona Barraki, pochodzące od nazw zwierząt morskich (oprócz Pridaka i Takadoxa) ** nazwa Boxor (od boksowania - maszyna obronna przeciw Bohrokom) ** nazwa Exo Toa (exo oznacza coś zewnętrznego - np. owady posiadają "exoskeletons", czyli egzoszkielety, pancerzyki). ** imię Malum od łacińskiego "zło" (aczkolwiek LEGO broni się tym, że łacina to martwy język) ** imię Gelu od łacińskiego "lód" (aczkolwiek LEGO broni się tym, że łacina to martwy język) Polityka * Nie wiemy dokładnie, do czego zaliczyć ustroje polityczne Matoran - najbliższa jest teokracja (ustrój, gdzie najwyższą władzę sprawują kapłani; u Matoran są to Turaga). W Bionicle nie ma takich ustrojów jak demokracja, totalitaryzm itp. Na niektórych wyspach opanowanych przez złe postacie (np. na Zakazie, gdzie żyje rasa Piraka) panują ustroje podobne do absolutyzmu (władzy absolutnej, gdzie istnieje tylko jeden władca stanowiący władzę ustawodawczą i sądowniczą) lub totalitaryzmu (ustroju, gdzie lud podporządkowuje się z pomocą terroru i manipulacji informacjami - władcy Zakazjan używali legendy o Irnakku, by utrzymać podwładnych w strachu). Ekonomia * Pieniędzmi Matoran są tzw. widgets - wykute w protodermis krążki w kształcie zębatek. Ich wielkość i wygląd odzwierciedlają wartość. Matoranie używali ich głównie w Metru Nui, do opłacania map, przewozów morskich. Przed wynalezieniem widgetów, a także w późniejszych latach na Mata i Voya Nui stosowano handel wymienny. Przestępczość * Wrogowie Toa i dzikie Rahi to nie jedyne problemy Matoran. Zdarzają się też przestępstwa wśród nich samych. Vahki tropią i łapią przestępców. Ponieważ Matoranie zwykle działają by przetrwać, nie zdarzają się takie zbrodnie jak morderstwa czy pobicia (jedynie Ahkmou planował zdradzić Metru Nui. Najczęstsze przestępstwa to: ** Przemyt - rzadkie Kanoka, artefakty odkryte przez górników i archiwistów, nawet Rahi - wszystko to ma jakąś wartość. Niejeden Matoran zapragnął zatrzymać takie znaleziska dla siebie. Również zdarzają się sprzedaże przeszmuglowanych przedmiotów, najczęściej w Onu i Ko Metru. Szmuglerstwa zdarzają się i poza Metru Nui, lecz Turaga Dume rozkazał postawić straże Vahki przy wszystkich wyjściach z miasta (pośrednio przez działalność DH), co zmieniło przemyt w problem wewnętrzny. Metody przemytu są różne; jeden ze szmuglerów rozbił przedmiot, który chciał sprzedać i zatopił części w Kanoka; jego partner kupił te Kanoka i kazał je stopić, co uwolniło artefakt bez naruszenia go. Do łapania przemytników najlepiej nadają się Bordhaki, których berła przejmują kontrolę nad Matoranem - zazwyczaj używają niżej postawionych w hierarchii przemytników do odnalezienia głównych dziupli paserskich. ** Złodziejstwo - nieraz w Matoranach budziła się żądza posiadania czegoś, co posiadają inni Matoranie. Najczęściej, zamiast kupić tą rzecz, po prostu ja kradli. Do ucieczek zwykle używano Szybów, które pozwalały szybko przemieścić się z miejsca na miejsce. Choć są one monitorowane, nie da się schwytać każdego złodzieja. Wszystkie Vahki starają się chwytać złodziei, dlatego nie ma jakiegoś specjalnego typu dla tej zbrodni. ** Pojedynki - typowy sposób rozstrzygania awantur. Dwaj Matoranie stają naprzeciw siebie i używają dysków, aby załatwić przeciwnika. Pojedynki są zakazane i Vahki pilnują, aby Matoranie nie używali dysków do tak pochopnych celów, podobnie jak nasza policja pilnuje używania broni palnej. ** Fałszerstwo - zbrodnia mało rozpowszechniona, ale bardzo groźna. Po Metruanie wpadli na pomysł, aby Kanoka wykuwać z bloków stałego protodermis i sprzedawać je po cenie zwykłego Kanoka. Takie dyski nie mają mocy, a Matoran zwykle się dowiaduje o tym, gdy dysk, zamiast pokonać niebezpieczeństwo, po prostu się od niego odbił... Militaryzm * Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, Matoranie tworzą grupy-armie mające na celu zwalczać zagrożenia. Na Mata Nui każda wioska miała własną straż - najważniejszą, wspomagającą inne wioski, była Gwardia Ta Koro pod dowództwem kpt. Jallera. Dwie inne ważne armie to: Armia Ussal, dowodzona przez Onepu i przemierzająca podziemia, oraz Lotnictwo Gukko pod dowództwem kpt. Kongu. Najważniejszą bronią Matoran były bambusowe kopie Kanoka; używali też tarcz i włóczni. * Kiedy Toa Mata podążyli pod ziemię, by stawić czoła Makucie, Turaga obawiali się, że Rahi zaatakują Kini Nui i odetną drogę ucieczki. Aby do tego nie dopuścić, Vakama wyznaczył Kompanię Kronikarza - grupę Matoran - Kapura, Macku, Tamaru, Hafu, Taipu i Kopeke - pod dowództwem Takuy, aby pilnować ołtarza. Jednak, każda wioska była zagrożona i Turaga mogli wysłać tylko po jednym Matoranie z każdej wioski. Na szczęście 7 Matoran wystarczyło, aby powstrzymać Rahi do przybycia Gwardii, Armii Ussal i Lotnictwa Gukko. * W czasie ataku Gahloków na Onu Koro, inżynier o imieniu Nuparu z pomocą przyjaciół - Taipu i Onepu - odkrył, że ciała Bohrok to maszyny, kontrolowane przez Krana. Używając części z rozbitego Gahloka i spawarki, Nuparu zbudował maszynę defensywną Boxor, zdolną powstrzymać najazd Bohrok. Później zbudowano więcej Boxorów, które pilnowały innych wiosek. Modernizowano je: np. w Ga Koro wyposażono je w pływaki. * W Metru Nui straż stanowiły Vahki - roboty wyposażone w sztuczną inteligencję, zbudowane również przez Nuparu. Dawniej miały strzec miasta przed wrogami, tak jak Toa. Jednak wzrost przestępczości doprowadził do tego, że Vahki używano jako policji. Gdy Matoranie opuścili miasto, Vahki zostały zniszczone lub porzucone. Teraz w mieście nie ma już Toa Nuva, a Vahki są niezdatne do pracy, więc cała obrona spoczywa na barkach Takanuvy. * Na Voya Nui Matoranie bronili się sami: każdy nosił jakąś broń czy narzędzie dane przez Karzahni. Miały one dawać im możliwość przeżycia. Kiedy Piraka przybyli na wyspę i podali się za Toa, 6 Matoran używali narzędzi, aby ich szpiegować, a gdy Matoranie zostali zniewoleni przez sfery Zamor, broń posłużyła im do bronienia się i możliwości przetrwania do przybycia prawdziwych Toa. Ponieważ działali w grupie, aby powstrzymać Piraka przed zdobyciem Maski Życia, fani nadali im nazwę Voya Nui Resistance Team (skr. pol. GOVN). Religie * Matoranie wierzą, że istnieją dwa typy istot nadprzyrodzonych: ** Wielkie Istoty, do których prawdopodobnie należą Karzahni i Artakha, władcy Matorańskich piekieł i niebios. * Wielkie Duchy, z których najważniejszy dla Matoran jest ich opiekun, Mata Nui. * Wg Matorańskich wierzeń, Mata Nui jest wszechobecny - np. uważali, że dwa słońca nad Metru Nui to jego oczy (przy czym są to dwa otwory w sklepieniu, na wyspie Mata Nui, jedna pod jeziorem Naho, druga na górze Ihu). Jednak Matoranie nie obchodzą żadnych specjalnych obrzędów ku czci Mata Nui (jak nasze msze w niedziele). * Matoranie wierzą w Trzy Prawa, nadane przez Mata Nui. Są to: ** Jedność - Matoranie powinni pozostawać razem. ** Lojalność - Matoranie powinni rzetelnie wypełniać swe obowiązki. ** Przeznaczenie - każdy Matoran musi spełnić swój obowiązek wobec innych i Wielkiego Ducha. * Każda wioska ma też swoją Zasadę oraz najwyżej cenioną cechę, która stanowi kombinację jednego lub kilku Praw. Dla wiosek są to: ** Ta Koro - Zasada Odwagi, mówiąca, aby w każdym momencie wyzbyć sie lęków. Ceni się atrybut Siły, największym wrogiem jest Strach. ** Ga Koro - Zasada Czystości, mówiąca ze nie wolno podlegać pokusom zła. Ceni się atrybut Szybkości, największym wrogiem jest Rozbicie. ** Le Koro - Zasada Wiary, mówiąca, że zawsze należy trzymać sie swych ideałów. Ceni się atrybut Dokładności, największym wrogiem jest Zatrucie. ** Po Koro - Zasada Tworzenia, mówiąca, że trzeba być pożytecznym dla innych. Ceni się atrybut Strategii, największym wrogiem jest Poróżnienie. ** Onu Koro - Zasada Dobrobytu, mówiąca, że trzeba się zawsze starać, by ulżyć życie sobie i innym. Ceni się atrybut Energii, największym wrogiem jest Pożądanie. ** Ko Koro - Zasada Pokoju, mówiąca, aby nie wywoływać niepotrzebnych konfliktów. Ceni się atrybut Woli, największym wrogiem jest Gniew. * Nie bez powodu Makuta nasłał Rahkshi o właśnie takich mocach - Strach, Dezintegracja, Trucizna, Fragmentacja, Głód i Gniew - na konkretne Koro. Miały wywoływać jak największy zamęt. Święta W kalendarzach Matoran nie ma konkretnych świąt. Czasem następują różne wydarzenia, jak np. mecze (Kohlii na Mata Nui i Akilini w Metru Nui). Po pokonaniu Bohrok Kal finałowe turnieje odbywały się na pamiątkę pokonania Bohrok Kal. Jedynym znanym świętem Matoran jest Dzień Imion. * Dzień Imion to święto, podczas którego zasłużeni dla dobra Matoran mogą zmienić swoje imiona (najczęściej zmieniają tylko pisownię, pozostawiając taką samą wymowę). Po pokonaniu Bohrok Kal kilkoro z nich mogło zmienić swoje imiona; i tak Jala stał sie Jallerem, Huki Hewkii'm, Maku - Macku, a Takua zmienił nazwę Puku na Pewku. * Najczęściej obchodzone są święta z okazji zwycięstw - np. po pokonaniu Rahi, Bohrok i Bohrok-Kal itp. Planety Obecnie znamy te planety świata Bionicle: *Wszechświat Matoran - Wszechświat Matoran mieści się wewnątrz ciała Mata Nui'ego. *Spherus Magna - Kiedyś w jej skład wchodziły: **Bara Magna - po oddzieleniu od reszty Spherus Magna, stworzyła ciężkie warunki do życia. **Bota Magna - porośnięta roślinnością. **Aqua Magna - planeta wiecznego oceanu. *Czerwona Gwiazda Kategoria:Bionicle